Learning the material properties of subsurface formations may be advantageous for a variety of reasons. For instance, determining the resistivity of a formation is useful in estimating the amount and location of hydrocarbon reserves in the formation and in determining the most effective strategies for extracting such hydrocarbons. Such formation properties may be determined using drill string logging tools—e.g., transmitter and receiver antennas—that are deployed in measurement-while-drilling (MWD) applications. These tools are typically housed within slots or pockets that are machined directly into the drill string collar. Conductive wires are routed to the tools (e.g., for use in transmitter coils) via wireways housed within the drill string. Due to the space constraints inherent in drill string collars, a single wireway will typically be shared by two or more logging tools.
It should be understood, however, that the specific embodiments given in the drawings and detailed description thereto do not limit the disclosure. On the contrary, they provide the foundation for one of ordinary skill to discern the alternative forms, equivalents, and modifications that are encompassed together with one or more of the given embodiments in the scope of the appended claims.